


Puck's Plan for Substitutes

by notenoughtogivebread



Series: 250 Glee Fic Prompts [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Britt and Santana Wedding, Multi, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughtogivebread/pseuds/notenoughtogivebread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 250 Glee Fic Prompts: 21. Puck being Puck at the rehearsal dinner party for Britt and Santana's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puck's Plan for Substitutes

They’re sitting around in the Berry’s backyard, swapping stories and drinking—wine mostly, but despite Quinn’s repeated attempts, Puck figures he’ll never be a wine drinker. So it’s beer for him—and his little bro and Sam have joined him in hoisting some choice craft beers. Jake’s hobby, and mighty tasty.

It’s the night before the rehearsal dinner for Britt and ‘Tana, both chicks he dated, go figure. Better not say that one out loud—even quiet old Mike wouldn’t be able to resist an opening like that. Plus, he actually liked it when Quinn was happy with him. So…

There’s a fire in the fire pit and a nice October tang in the air. It reminds him of football and girls in cheerleader skorts—and Finn, always Finn. Funny how that never changes. Puck takes a deep pull from the bottle and rests his head back for a moment until Tina’s teasing voice pulls him into the group again.

The talk has turned to teasing Kurt about that Señor Martinez dude. Puck doesn’t remember him being THAT hot, but Artie and that crazy Sugar Motta are backing up Tina’s claims, and Kurt is down with it, talking about muscles and the guy’s teeth, for God’s sake. He’s gone all silly, fanning his face, which is blushed red from all the wine. Anderson is quiet, smiling that way he does, his eyes steady on Kurt. It comes to Puck, not for the first time, that his buddy Blaine would get off on watching Kurt with a hot guy.  
Blaine turns and catches Puck watching, and lowers his head, blushing. Well, damn, maybe he was right about that threesome thing. Not that he’s volunteering. No chicks in the mix equals no Puckster.

Santana seems to agree with him, or maybe she’s just had just enough talk about hot guys at her lesbian wedding party, ‘cause she changes the subject. She asks the younger New Directions if they ever had Holly Holliday as a sub.

Unique laughs. “You know, when she came back to cheer up Mr. Schu when Glee club folded, she looked so familiar to me. I knew I had heard that name before, and not just from you guys.” She’s looking around the group as Puck leans forward over her shoulder.

“That’s ‘cause it totally sounds like a porn star name. Like Jesse St. James.” That earns him a swat from Rachel, but before the talk can turn to gossip about Jesse, Unique holds up her hand.

“Well, it might have been that, but it turns out I did remember her. She taught American History for 2 weeks at Carmel Junior High. She somehow managed to turn a lesson on the 1968 student protests into a discussion of Stonewall…and squeezed in a mention of the role of trans women there. It’s not the sort of thing you forget.”

“Did she come to school dressed like that actress on Orange is the New Sex or whatever? ‘Cause I could see her rocking that look.” Quinn’s hand has found his knee the way it does whenever he’s stepped over some boundary. And Unique’s eyebrow action—girl must be taking lessons from Kurt!

Time to rescue his own damn self. “Yeah, well. She was cool. Didn’t even miss a beat when she slipped on my patented ‘Welcome Substitute Teacher’ greased floor.”

“I KNEW that was you, Noah.”

He grins at the memory of tiny tiger Rachel. “Hey, at least you didn’t fall…”

“…and break my talent.” She leans across the circle and kisses him on the cheek; guess that means he’s forgiven or something. He leans back, winks at Unique, and pats Quinn’s hand. See? Perfect save!

**Author's Note:**

> Written before Season 6, so it's a tiny bit AU. The prompt was "buttering the floor."


End file.
